Brand Day Blues
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: sequel to 'Blue Days Dead Ahead'. Beaten and alone, Rick is slowly dieing. Tara finds him and stays with him, unable to help him, until it is time for him to leave. Meanwhile, Leo bumps into a friend of Tara’s.
1. The begining Rick's death

I don't own TMNT. I also don't own "How Could This Happen To Me" By Simple Plan. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Summery: Beaten and alone, Rick is slowly dieing. Tara finds him and stays with him, unable to help him, until it is time for him to leave. Meanwhile, Leo bumps into a friend of Tara's.

Chapter 1

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

A bloody body laid on a roof building, His dreadful mission completed.

_  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

He was so sore. This is Rick. It _was _Rick. He had done what he was going to do. Rick was able to rescue his brother. But not himself.

_  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain_

"Rick?" Tara soothed as she saw his body. She knelt down and put his head on her lap. Tataron had cried himself to sleep in Rick's arms. Rick's blood covered and slid off of the gold ring around his eye.

_  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Tara looked at Rick's body. "Rick. You'll be ok. We'll get you to Donnie's lab and h-" She said but was cut off by Rick shouting in pain. He soon calmed down and opened one eye (the other is damaged)

"N-no mother…There's nothing you c-c-can d-do…"He strained. Through the pain, he smiled. "We were s-some team huh? With the g-g-guys." He said and hacked up some blood. It stayed on his teeth and all over his plastron. Tara let her tears fall onto his forehead and she held his head close to her.

"No, Rick! You can't die! I won't let you." She cried. Tears fell all over his face.__

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered

They stayed like that for a while. "Mother. I-it hurts." He groaned and his breath slowed. "No. Don't leave me, Rick." Tara begged and her tears kept coming. Rick just smiled and his breath slowed more and more until it was gone completely.

_  
And I can't explain  
What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Tara slowly closed his now dead eyes and took Tataron from him and his arms went limp.__

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Tara's cry could be heard throughout the entire city.


	2. Second baby

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Just to let you know, there IS a reason for the gold rings around their eyes. There's a reason for this to happen.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 2

A certain red head walked into the lair's living room. Raph had Tata in his arms and was feeding the baby with a baby bottle. "April!" A cheery voice said behind her. April turned around and saw Mikey jump up and down on his feet.

"Where's Tara?" April asked and set her bags on the floor. "The dudet's still in her room moaping." Mikey said. They turned their heads to see Raph watching them. As soon as they did, his head shot back to its position. April sighed and faced Mikey.

"Again?" April asked. It's been a year since Rick's death. Raph, Leo, Don, and him all went to the spot where he died, but when they got there, Rick's body had completely vanished in thin air so they assumed that he was dead.

Mikey nodded. "April, how do you burp a baby?" Raph asked. April went over to him and put Tata on his shoulder. "Now, gently pat him on his back…er…shell." She said. Raph did so but when he just patted him once, Tataron threw up on him and it went all over his shell.

"That's a good look for you." Mikey commented and fell to the floor laughing. Tata obviously thought that Mikey looked funny and started to clap and laugh. Raph grumbled and set Tata on a soft pillow and stood up and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Mikey went up to the giggling infant and began to make funny faces. That caused Tata to laugh harder. "Who threw up on daddy? Yes you did. Yes you did." Mikey cooed and let his tongue limp out of his mouth. "Uhh…Mikey." April tried to warn the hyper ninja.

Tata, who was feeling mischievous, grabbed Mikey's tongue and started yanking it. "Ow! Owwww owww owwww!" He yelped. That made Tata smile more and yanked harder. "He has his father's attitude already." April laughed. Raph came back in and Tata let go of the wet tongue to reach out to him.

"Raph," Mikey wined. "He grabbed my tongue." He complained and gave a playful grin at Tata. "Maybe you shouldn't have stuck it out in the first place." Raph grinned.

Leo suddenly charged into the room and ushered them to follow him. They obeyed and all, even Tata, who was carried by Raph, went. They were heading to Don's lab. There in a big box that Don had set up, had five eggs. They were disappointed to find out that four were duds. The fifth one was the one that hadn't hatched…until now.

"I heard noises coming from this egg." Don whispered and they all watched the egg hatch. Leo was the one to pull the baby out of the egg. "Raph, you have a girl." Leo said. They all congratulated him but Raph wasn't paying attention. The baby looked like the Tata only had Mikey's face (That's a complement. She's a baby after all.). Her right eye had a solid gold ring just like Tata's one. Her head was a bit fuzzy at the top of her head, indicating that she'll have hair…Blue hair…sapphire, blue hair.

Raph took her in his arms. She was so tiny. Raph never was able to hold Tata when he was this small. She made little squeals. Her eyes didn't open. She is little after all. "Hey." Raph said to the baby in a whisper. "You know me? I'm your dad." Raph finished. The baby responded by letting out a little squeak.

OOOOOOOOOO

Raph slowly entered Tara and his room to see her laying on her back on their bed. "Tara. I have someone here to see you." He said. "Tell them 'I'm busy'." She said. He walked further into the room and stood beside the bed. He was about to show her when the baby replied for him with a little squeal (A/N: Awww! So cute!) Tara's head whipped to the noise and saw the baby.

"Is that…?" She began. "Yeah. Our second baby." He finished for her. "But…I thought…" She said. "You name her. I got to name Tataron." Tara said. Raph sat on the bed and began to think.

"Tina." He said. "I think that's a wonderful name." Tara said and smiled for the first time in a year.


	3. Shadowed Figure ahoy!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 3

"C'mon Tara. For old times. Do you think that Rick would want you to just lay around and do nothin'?" Raph asked as he held BOTH babies, unable to feed them both with their bottles. He was trying to get Tara out of the room and to go patrolling. As much as Raph hated it, he wouldn't be able to go out and patrol with Leo. Mikey had gotten sick and was asleep. Don was working in his lab so it would just be Leo and Tara. Somehow, Raph had a bad feeling by getting those two together.

"No…" Tara said then started to laugh hard. Raph looked puzzled until he looked at the floor. Klunk was licking her feet. She was always ticklish there. Raph had found out the hard way. He slowly tapped Klunk softly with his foot. Klunk meowed adorably.

"Ready to go, Tara?" Leo asked as he came in. "Yes." Tara said, giggling. When they went out the door, Splinter took Tata and fed him with the bottle. Raph fed Tina with her bottle. "If these little guys were one being, they'd have a ring around both eyes. I just noticed that." Raph said.

"Yes my son. I have a feeling that these two have an important role in life." He said and watched Tata finish the milk.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Leo! Slow down! I've only begun my training yesterday!" Tara called after the katana wielding turtle. Leo looked back and stopped in his spot. Once Tara caught up, Leo kept going but slower this time.

They hopped from building to building. "Well, it looks as if nothing is happening." Tara started but as Leo was about to say something, a scream came from a distance. "Let's go." Leo ordered and followed the scream, Tara close by.

OOOOOOOOOO

A shadowed figure followed Leo and Tara. He kept a close eye on Tara. He saw them stop and he ducked behind a building. That's when he heard a scream. The figure watched them leave and followed them.

By the time he got there, the purple dragons had already been defeated and Leo was holding a fainted girl bridle style in his arms. The figure had noticed more goons were coming so he slowly crept into an alleyway behind Tara and when she wasn't looking and Leo was fighting, grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.

She began to struggle. "Don't be afraid. It's me." He said and watched as she stiffened and turned her head to look at him

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara and Leo had just finished fighting the purple dragons. "That's all of them." Leo said Tara nodded. Then they heard a 'Gasp'. They looked over to see a woman that looked in her early 20's. She had 'dirty blond' hair in a ponytail. She had wire framed glassed that kept sliding down her nose.

(A/N: And I should know. I had wire framed before. The stupid things kept sliding down my nose! I was tempted to tape them up. The glasses I have now don't do that but I kind of miss my wire framed. They were the first glasses I had)

The girl had green eyes and wore a white T-shirt and tight blue jeans. (A/N: I hate jean only because they feel odd when I wear them…I know. You probably didn't want to read that. Well you can skip this Author's note then.) The girl then fell. Leo caught her just in time and held her bridle style.

Tara looked to the side and saw some more purple dragons. She tapped Leo's shoulder. He saw and put the girl to the side so she wouldn't get in the way and fought the gang. Tara went to where an alleyway was facing her back. Tara was too distracted on watching Leo, she didn't notice two arms come from the shadows of the ally and pull her in.

Tara tried to scream but the person's hand was covering her mouth. Their other arm was around her waist. She kept struggling until she heard them say "Don't be afraid. It's me." Tara stiffened and turned her head. What she saw made her heart stop.

"Rick?"


	4. Gain a friend lose a father

I don't own TMNT. I also don't own 'This I Promise You' By NSync. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 4

Raph closed the door of his room slowly and quietly. He had just gotten Tata to sleep for the night. Now it was Tina's turn. He heard crying and he followed it. It led to Don's room. Tina, because she was a newly hatched, had to sleep in there. It was sort of like a nursery. Raph went in and walked to Tina's crib.

Tina kept on crying. "What's wrong Tina? Daddy's here." Raph cooed and picked her up and began to rock her a little. He didn't know it but he began to sing softly.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that's around you_

_Are secrets and lies_

Tina's tiny hand found its way to Raph's big finger; he put it there for her, and began sucking on it, even though she wouldn't get anything from it.

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

Tina's wails started to calm down a little. She calmed a little. Raph held her close to him.

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Raph didn't notice but he began to sing a bit louder but still soft as before.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

Klunk had just walked in and meowed a little. He hopped onto the table and sat, listening to Raph.

_Just close your eyes each lovin' day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_'Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Raph had begun to increase the volume of his voice. Tina began to calm more than before.

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_"Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, baby_

Tina rolled to her side and snuggled into Raph's chest some. She made little noises but they soon calmed as she fell asleep.

_Just close your eyes each lovin' day_

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_I promise you_

As Raph finished, he slowly set her back into her crib and crept out. Slowly, he closed the door so he wouldn't wake the baby. Just as he was about to go back to the kitchen and get some coffee, Mikey ran in.

"Hi, Raph!" Mikey yelled. The whole lair echoed with Tata's and Tina's cries. "Darn you, Mikey! I just got them to sleep!" Raph growled. "Sorry. I didn't know!" Mikey panicked and ran, with Raph chasing him angrily.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Rick?" Tara whimpered. Rick smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He said proudly. Leo had just finished fighting when he saw them and came over. "Rick? You're alive? We thought you were dead." Leo asked shocked.

"So did I. But like I said to mother. You can't get rid of me that easily." Rick grinned. Tara and Leo just stared at him. "Let me explain. Now where to start…Oh yeah. It began like this."

_Flashback_

_Rick was laying on the rooftop, dead. Or so we thought. He was alive. Splinter had found him on the roof, and put his hands on Rick's plastron. His palms glowed then they stopped. When Splinter took his hands away, Rick had a huge scar going down his plastron and left eye._

_Rick opened his eyes and looked around. He then sat up and looked around. Rick then turned to splinter. "You saved me." He whispered in astonishment. Then he got a better look. Splinter was the one that was covered in gashes and blood._

"_I have taken your injuries. You must help my sons. If I don't die, then I will tomorrow. I am too old. The biggest challenge for Tara and my sons…is…to…live without…me…" Splinter said as his breath slowed and he gasped for air. "It is time…" Splinter whispered._

"_B-but Sensei." Rick protested but Splinter smiled and placed a hand on Rick's shoulder. "I know how you feel and I know how the other will feel. But…I…Must go now…My son…" Was his reply. Splinter then fell to the ground, dead. Rick stood up and yelled into the sky. He had buried Splinter under his favorite tree that night._

_End Flashback_

"And that was all." Rick said and looked at their sad expressions. Leo looked at his feet and dropped his katanas. Tara looked at him as he fell to his knees. "Leo?" She asked but jumped when Leo kept shouting. "No! No! No! No!" He cried. Tara stepped over to him and gave Leo a hug and held onto him. Leo responded by wrapping his arms around her and crying in her shoulder. Rick just stood there with his head facing the ground.


	5. Trouble with Leo

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I was upset that Splinter died. He's one of my favorite characters. But you shouldn't expect me to just let Rick die lust like that. Splinter just took his injuries.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 5

"How come we haven't worried and noticed that Splinter was missing?" Leo asked after he had gotten over his little fit. Tara didn't answer. She just looked at Rick. "There's something that you're not telling us." Tara scolded him. Rick looked at his feet. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Leo asked. "I said that Splinter put a spell on you to think that he was in his room to think and would rarely come out!" Rick blurted out and covered his mouth quickly. Leo and Tara glared at him for not telling them sooner. A moan came from behind them. The girl was waking up! Leo ran over and push her pressure points and she fell asleep.

"Nice, Leo." Tara said sarcastically. "I panicked." Leo said and picked the girl up. "Why would Splinter put a spell on us though? Why didn't he tell us." Tara pondered. "He didn't want you to worry. He knew his time would come. He just didn't want anyone to know until he found me." Rick whispered, hoping that Tara and Leo wouldn't hear.

"How'd you know?" Tara asked puzzled. "He told me one day." Rick said. "Why didn't you come back once he healed you? When will the spell wear off?" Leo asked, slightly confused. "The spell will wear off once I take a step in the lair. As for me being gone a year, I was out training. It seems that I'm stuck with these scars." Rick chuckled. They soon began to head back to the lair.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Raph closed the nursery door slowly and quietly. He had just gotten his kids asleep and he would be furious if they were awoken again. Once again, just as he was getting ready to leave, He heard Leo yell "We're back!" And the door slammed. When that door slammed, it's loud echo reach both babies and they both cried. Raph growled into the air.

"Darn you, Leo!" Raph shouted at his older brother, Who was walking over to him. "Raph, I thought you were going to get your kids to sleep." Leo said, somewhat distracted. Raph's eye twitched.

"I did! Twice!" He hissed. Leo listened. "Seems like you failed bro." Leo said. Tara giggled at the brothers. That's when Raph noticed Rick. "What the shell!" He yelped and jumped back. "I'll explain." Leo said.

OOOOOOOOOO

They had set the strange girl on the couch and went to bed. Leo had told Raph and Mikey about how Rick had survived. The only ones up were Leo and Tara. Tara didn't feel right. She hadn't felt right all week. As she was heading to her and Raph's room, someone grabbed her and pulled her onto the floor. It was Leo.

Tara saw his eyes. It was the same as Raph's were, Leo's body was here but his mind wasn't. She saw on his shoulder, something that looked like a dart had hit him. He must have gotten hit by one! _'What is it with people and darts?! I bet that they can't go one day without shooting someone with a dart!' _Tara thought but soon felt Leo use his leg to rub against her legs. Tara started to panic.

"Leo, snap out of it! It's the dart!" Tara cried. He didn't seem fazed. Instead, Leo wrapped his arms around her. He then rolled her on her plastron. Tara tried to crawl away but Leo put her in a hold where she couldn't get out of. She even tried to call for help but couldn't find her voice. She was stuck.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tata's POV

(A/N: Just because they're babies doesn't mean that they can't have their own Point Of Views.) Daddy has given my little sister all of the attention! I'm so mad at her; I just want to bite her…Or steal her toys and make her cry. What ever comes first. Mom spends plenty of time with both of us but I'm starting to believe that she'll be daddy's little girl.

I heard a noise in the place with the electric boxes (T.V.) it was mommy! I heard her yell "Leo, snap out of it! It's the dart!" What was Uncle Leo doing to mommy? I have to think fast. I can't cry because daddy is right in the bed beside my crib. But then again. Daddy's girl may prove useful. If I cry loud enough, she'll cry and daddy will come to us both, passing mommy and Uncle Leo.

I took a deep breath and let out a big cry. I was right, Tina cried right after me. I stopped crying so daddy will go to her. Daddy awoke with a fright and fell off of his bed. I quickly acted like I was asleep. He fell for it. Literally. He fell. But he got back up again and went to go to Tina's room. But bad news came when I heard him ask "Tara, what happened? Please stop crying." I was too late. I had no clue what happened out there and I don't plan to know.

Tina's cries died down. I'm guessing Uncle Donnie or Uncle Mikey calmed her down. Feeling jealous, I started to cry too. I just wanted to see if any of my Uncles would come in. True enough, Uncle Mikey came in.

"What's up, squirt?" He asked me. I tried to tell him what happened but all that came from my tiny mouth was baby noises. Uncle Mikey probably thought that I was too wide away to sleep so he started to make funny faces. I, being a baby, started to laugh right away.

"How's my favorite Nephew?" He cooed to me. I don't know why, but I just had to laugh some more. And I did. I was laughing so much, my face was turning as red as my daddy's mask. Man I tell you, that's a dark shade of red.

He grinned. "Calm down before you turn into a cherry." He joked and picked me up. I laughed more. Uncle Mikey was so funny. But I couldn't help but wonder, why was mommy crying?


	6. The new girl

I don't own TMNT. I also don't own 'I think that I'm in love with you' By Jessica Simpson. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 6

Girl's POV

My head hurts so much. What happened while I was out? I had the strangest dream. I opened my eyes to see a blue masked turtle. My eyes widened. "I know this may come as a shock, but please, don't scream." He begged. My mouth immediately closed. I didn't want to make this creature mad. He turned and started to go into a place that smelled good. I'm guessing that, that's the kitchen.

I get up and walk over to there. I peak out from the wall and see him talk to another turtle. Only the other one had an orange mask. I took my chances and looked the turtle with the blue bandana up and down. He's actually cute. Somehow, I felt attracted to him somehow.

_Every time you kneel baby_

_I'm could count it crazy_

_In my head for you_

_And I don't know what to do_

I could feel my heart beat faster as I watched them move around and talking.

_And I oh baby_

_I've been kind of shaky_

_When they mention you_

_I just lose my cool_

_My friends tell me_

_Something has come over me_

_And I think I know what it is_

_I think I'm in love_

I felt my face begin to heat up as I watched him. He sat down on a chair and began to read a book about swords.

_Choirs_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I'd be doing silly things when it comes to you_

_(In love)_

_Boy you think that I'm in love with you _

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I'd be telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_Just be loven' uh baby_

_I saw you hanging_

_You were with your crew_

_I was with mine too_

The other turtle sat down in a chair next to him and began to talk with him.

_You took me by surprise_

_When you turned and looked me in the eyes_

_Oh you really blew my mind_

The turtle turned his head. Our eyes locked for a moment but I quickly ducked back. Apparently, he didn't see me because he never came over.

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_But I kind of think I know what it is_

_I think I'm in love_

_Choirs_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_(In love)_

_I'd be doing silly things when it comes to you_

_(I'm in love)_

_Boy you think that I'm in love with you_

_(I'm in love)_

_I'd be telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy you think that I'm in love with you_

_I'd be telling all my friends what I feel for you_

My heart beated faster. I slowly slid down the side of the wall.

_Something strange has come over me_

_Got me going out my mind_

_Never met a guy like you before_

_You make me feel special inside_

_I think I'm in love_

_choirs_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I'd be doing silly things when it comes to you_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_Boy you think that I'm in love with you_

_(In love with you)_

_I'd be telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy you think that I'm in love with you_

_(I'm love with you)_

I had never felt this except once before. But that guy was a jerk. This turtle seemed sweet. Even if he was a turtle.

_I'd be doing silly things when it comes to you_

_(Going out my mind boy)_

_Boy you think I'm in love with you_

_(I think I'm in love)_

_I'd be telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_(Baby every time you come my mind. You driving me insane)_

_Boy you think that I'm in love with you_

_I'd be doing silly things when it comes to you_

_(Doing silly things. I don't know what to do)_

_Boy you think I'm in love with you_

_I'd be telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_(Believe me 'cause it's true)_

I ran back to the couch and hid under the blanket that had covered me.

OOOOOOOOOO

Leo turned his head to the door. He thought he saw something but he just shook it off. "Something wrong, Leo?" Mikey asked as he got up and flipped the egg; not scrambled (A/N: No matter how much I make him do that, it never ceases to amaze me.)

"No. I just thought I saw something." Replied Leo and he got back to his book. Mikey had just put food on the tray when Leo finished his chapter. Leo sighed, put the book mark in the book and took the tray to the girl on the couch.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara had gotten over what happen and was now holding Tina as Tata crawled around the carpet. She had put toys there. She took the baby bottle and started to feed Tina. Tina drank the milk like her life depended on it.

"Slow down, Speedy. Or you'll have a bad stomach ache." Tara chuckled to the infant, who ignored her and kept drinking. "They're cute." A girl's voice said. Tara turned her head to see that one girl that Leo rescued.

"Thank you." Tara whispered. The girl smiled and sat down next to Tara on the floor. "So…Who's are they?" The girl asked. "Raph's." Tara said. The girl thought she was talking about the blue masked turtle so she asked "Who's Raph?" Just in time, Raph walked in and laid down by Tata. "Hey, Tara. Hey…umm…girl." He said and started to play with Tata.

Tara pointed to Raph. That told the girl that, that was the one she was talking about.


	7. May

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 7

That night, everyone was asleep except Tara and Raph. They had already introduced everyone to the girl. She said that her name was 'Mary'. Strangely, Raph doesn't seem to trust her.

Tara laid down on her and Raph's bed. She rolled onto her side with her shell facing Raph. Raph wrapped his arm around her waist and began o kiss up and down her neck.

"No Raph." Tara yawned. Raph rolled onto his other side with a little fake pout. Tara rolled half way to the side to face him. "Raph, we can't. Don said that I am not able to have any more kids…Yours I mean." She said and turned and started to cry softly.

Raph turned around to face her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Tara turned around and buried her face in his chest. "Leo was shot with a dart and…" She said before she bursted into tears. Raph hugged her tightly.

"Why that back stabbing, no good…!" He was cut off by a cry… An infant cry…Tina's cry. Raph bolted out of the bed and ran to the nursery to see that May girl holding the crying baby. Raph's face turned red with anger.

OOOOOOOOOO

May had heard one of the babies cry. May loved babies. She couldn't stand hearing them cry. When she got in there, she saw the tiny infant in the crib, flailing it's tiny arms around in the air.

May walked closer to the baby. She could never got over the gold circle around the baby's eye. The baby opened her brown eyes and stare at Mary, only to start crying again. May picked up the small turtle baby and held her close.

"It's ok little one." May cooed. She then heard a noise of shifting feet. May turned her head to the door to face a extremely angry father turtle. "What are you doing to my kid?" Raph hissed.

"I-I was trying to calm her down." May stuttered. Raph stomped to her. "Get yer' hands off of my daughter!" He threatened. That only made Tina cry harder and make Tata cry as well.

"Raph, enough." Tara said as she walked in. As she walked up too, she was able to get a real good glimpse of May's face. "May? Is that you? I can't believe I just now notice that it was you." Tara cried happily. May's face was a look of confusion. Then she finally noticed it.

"Tara?" She asked. Tara nodded.

OOOOOOOOOO

Raph's POV

So she was Tara's childhood friend, eh? Big whoop-de-do. I could care less! And I'm still ticked at Leo for what he did to Tara. When tomorrow finally comes, He's going to regret it! I couldn't care if that dart did effect him the same was a me.

The next day came. Leo and I fought like never before. Nothin' serious. I just got a black eye and a few bruises and Leo didn't have a scratch on 'em! Tara and I went to Don to see if what Leo had done, did anything to her. Unfortunately, it did. Tara will have another egg in nine months. Just wait 'till I get my hands on Leo. I'll…well not kill him…but do something close…Give 'em a couple of pounding her and there.

I never thought that Leo would go THAT far. I knew that he'd snap. Tara thinks that he had no control over himself 'cause of da' dart. She still is talking to him. They remained friends. I have no idea what to do right now. Maybe someday I will. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Tata cry from being alone for so long. I go to him.

Once I reach the room, I see Rick trying to calm Tata down. Sheesh! The brat had no idea on what he was doing. I guess I shouldn't be calling him a brat since he is now my adopted son. Ok. The 'young man' had no clue on what to do. Maybe I should go help him out.


	8. May and Leo! Trouble with twins!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 8

May's POV

I can't believe the size of Rick. He's huge! But I'm holding this little baby in my arms. Raph was in a good enough mood to let me hold his baby girl. I don't blame him for getting mad. She's like a baby doll.

"Hey there." Leo said from behind me. My head swung around to see him. "Hey." I replied. He gave me a small grin and sat down on the couch beside me. Tina cooed and gurgled as she reached up to him. I handed her to him.

"She's quite the cutie." I said. "How old is she?" Leo looked after me and answered with "Almost one." I heard him chuckle as Tina reached up and pulled his banana tails.

"May, Take him please. I have to go with Rick and Raph. Tara's asleep in her room if you need her." Mikey said and handed Tataron to me then ran out. I looked at him. It seemed as he was glaring playfully at his little sister.

When I first met the turtles, the babies had no diapers. They had to use cloth for it. I was able to get some for me. Tata protested with a squeal when Tara put it on him.

Suddenly I smelled a foul odor. I stood up, Tata squirmed in my arms. "I'll be back. Tata needs a change." I said. Leo nodded and put a pacifier in Tina's mouth once she started to cry.

OOOOOOOOOO

I came back to find Tina in a playpen, still having the pacifier in her mouth. I set Tata in, in front of Tina. I then sat down beside Leo. He turned and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away.

His hand came over and gently pulls my head to him. His face was so close to mine, Leo's eyes were closed. He just kept getting closer to me. My eyes closed and our mouths were inches apart from each other. I had been with the turtles for like a week now.

Tina's cry made us come out of our senses and Leo and I looked over at the babies. Tata had Tina's pacifier in his hand and putting it in his mouth. Leo sighed and walked up to them and put another pacifier in Tina's mouth.

He then came over to me and got in the same position as before. "Now." He said and smiled. "Where were we?" He asked and kissed me on the lips. An arm went around the upper part of my back. His other hand held the back of my head.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick and Mikey had become best friends. This spells disaster for everyone except Tara or the babies. Ok. Maybe not Tara. She walked into the kitchen the next day, and a bucket of cold water fell on her head.

Tara was angry. "Rick! Michelangelo!" She shouted. As soon as she did, Rick bolted while shouting "Mikey did it! Honest!" And disappear out of sight. She got her revenge.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: There's a reason that 'Cold and Alone' isn't getting finished is because I have no encouragement for it. If I did, I'd finish it. Thanks for reading this though.


	9. Tina and Rick

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a few days. I had no idea what else to put on this fic. I also had trouble getting this on the fic.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 9

One month later. Tara was sitting on Don's metal table as Don was sitting on his chair facing her.

"Don, I don't think I'm ready to have any more. I couldn't stand the burden of having anymore empty eggs. I don't want to have to go through all that pain again! I'm not ready!" She yelled. "I know." Don soothed. He got up and hugged her. When he let her go, he saw tears coming from her eyes.

"And the worst part is, I don't know what Raph will think when I have Leo's egg." She said between breaths as she cried. Rick came in while holding Tata and Tina. Tata was trying to take Tina's pacifier and Tina was trying to keep it in her mouth.

Rick looked sheepishly at Tara. He had heard about Leo's egg. "I just hope Tata and Leo's kid doesn't fight like dad and Leo do." He said. Tara folded her arms and grinned at the funny thought that Rick gave her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Raph had fallen asleep on the couch. Rick had come back from Don's lab and put the now asleep Tata in his playpen. Tina was still wide awake. She made cute little baby noises. He pacifier then fell out of her mouth.

Tina started to cry, Raph just turned on his side on the couch. Rick bent down and whipped the pacifier off on Tina's blanket that she was wrapped in. Rick then put it back in Tina's mouth and she quieted down.

"You're a little trouble maker." Rick joked. Tina just looked back at him with her big brown eyes. His blue eyes looked back at the tiny baby.

"Are you hungry?" Rick whispered. Just like that, Tina answered with a smile. Rick couldn't help but smile back at his little sister. "Ok then." He said and walked into the kitchen to see Mikey, cooking dinner. "Can we have pizza for once? You're food's good it's just that I never had pizza before." Rick asked and gave Tina her bottle that was on the counter.

Mikey chuckled. "Yeah. We don't have much money today but we can have some tomorrow." Mikey replied and kept cooking.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tina's POV

This tall guy that mommy called my brother, looked at me with his blue eyes. Am I hungry. "Are you hungry?" My brother with the black mask on asked me. He must be a mind reader or something! I smiled.

He smiled back at me. He must have been able to tell that I was. "Ok then." He said and carried me away. As we headed to the place with all the grown up food, I couldn't help but notice that he had a huge scar going diagonally down his chest. That must have hurt.

I also saw that he had a scar going the same way down one of his eyes. I don't know how he got those but they must have been painful. How can grown ups stand so much pain? I don't get it. My brother had been so mean to me lately. I tried to tell my big brother but all that came out were noises. I forgot. We can't talk yet.

When we got in the place we were headed, my big brother said something to my Uncle Mikey. He was speaking so fast that I couldn't understand him. He gave me the top part of my bottle and I started to drink it. I wish that uncle Mikey or my daddy would feed me. They would always make funny faces when I drank my milk.

OOOOOOOOOO

Don's POV

I feel sorry for Tara. No one should be going through anything like this. I have a feeling that when Leo and May get home, Raph is going to be one angry turtle to Leo. I told Leo about what he did that one time. All he said was "I really don't remember doing anything to Tara." He did apologize and Tara and Leo became friends again.

Actually, they never stopped being friends. They just avoided each other for a while. What I don't under stand is, who keeps shooting us with darts? It doesn't make since. I wrote down the possible suspects.

Shredder. No. He wanted to kill us. Not make us bigger.

Bishop. Maybe. He is a possibility.

Baxter. No…He hated us.

Hun. Nope. He also hated us.

Kari. Another possibility.

That was all I could think of. All of this stress wasn't doing any good for our health.


	10. Bad Phone Call

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 10

Leo had taken May to her apartment earlier that day. "Thanks for the ride, Leo." She said and climbed off from behind his shell. "No problem." He said and went in through the window after her. The phone rang and he jumped a bit.

"Hello?" May answered.

"_Hey May. This is Rose Johnson." _ Someone said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, R.J. What's up?" May asked.

"_We have a problem here." _The voice trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"_It's Kane. He had an asthma attack and is in the hospital. He had a really bad one."_

"Asthma attacks are supposed to be bad."

"_Not this bad. It was so bad that the doctors don't know if they can save him."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, if they can't help him, His lungs will close for good."_

May dropped the phone and sat down slowly on the wooden chair near her. Leo caught sight of this and hugged her from behind. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"My brother." She began. "He had an asthma attack. The doctors don't know if they can help him. And this time, his lungs will close for good." She whispered and stared into space in shock, not noticing Leo hugging her.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Please Raph." Tara begged. "No." Raph ordered. "But all I want is a chili cheese sandwich." Tara wined. "Fine. But you stay here." Raph said and made Tara lay back on her bed. Tara had wanted to go topside. She was restless. Once Raph left the room, Tara stood up from the bed and walked out of the room quietly.

She then walked into Rick's room. He let her go in there whenever she needed too. She opened her shell cell and called one of her friends.

"_Hello?" _The voise asked.

"Megan. It's me, Tara. Please don't scre---" Tara began to say.

"_TARA!!!!!" _Megan shouted from the other end. Tara had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Megan. Calm down." Tara hissed quietly.

"_Sorry, Tara. Where have you been? You've been gone for an entire year." _

"I was with…some friends. Anyway. How is everyone?"

"_May is fine. She told me that she saw you today. Rose is her old nerdy self, Alex is doing good. And I'm fine. Oh yeah! And Kane is in the hospital." _Megan said on the other line.

"The hospital?! What happened?" Tara asked nervously.

"_You don't know. He had an asthma attack. No one is sure if he'll survive the night."_

Tara sighed. "I wish I could be there for him."

"_Yeah. It's not everyday that your cousin id dieing in the hospital. I'm sorry. He's a good guy."_

"I know. Thanks. If you see him, tell him that I wish I could be there for him."

"_Will do. Bye. I'm going there now."_

"Bye." Then she hung up.

"Have a nice chat?" Raph asked from the doorway. Tara turned her head to see him. "How much have you heard?" She asked.

"Everything. You're cousin really dieing?" He asked sadly. Tara nodded and started to cry. Raph went and knelt down by her and hugged her. "If he's anything like you, He'll pull out of it." He comforted.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I noticed how much people with asthma are picked on and I wanted this to be based on how hard it can be with asthma and how bad it can be. I also wanted people to know how some families suffered when a family member has died because of an asthma attack. So treat people nicely. And thank you for reading this. Personally, I never met a person that had asthma so bad that they had to use an inhaler. P More chapters are on the way.


	11. Tara's visit

I don't own TMNT. I also don't own 'Hurt' By Christina Aguilera. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues.

Chapter 12

Tata's POV

Mommy has been praying every night since the phone call that she got. Tina had to be moved into my crib with me because there is only one crib in our home. Every time mommy comes in the room that her and daddy share with us, Tina and I stop our disagreement to watch her. I never saw mommy like this before. Tina says that she saw daddy cry like that every once in a while at night.

Baby is a language to use. We can talk to each other that way. "What's wrong with daddy?" I gurgled to her. "I see him cry as he holds mommy at night sometimes." She squealed to me. Tina and I get a long every once in a while.

Ever sense the incident with Uncle Leo, daddy get mad at him every morning and gets sad most nights. I think that he's scared for mommy. Daddy comes over and picks Tina up and walks away. Big brother picks me up and follows daddy. I miss the time when daddy and mommy would carry me.

It seems that my uncles or big brother would carry me. I miss grandpa. He'd always take care of me. What would he think of me and Tina? I remember the look on Grandpa's furry face. Kind and gentle as a flower yet sharp and dangerous like a lion. I miss the look on his face as he held me. I just wish that I could've been there when he needed us. But if it wasn't for him, Big brother would be the one gone instead of him.

OOOOOOOOOO

Leo came back with May. May had a bag slung over her shoulder. "Leo!" Raph shouted and tackled him to the ground. Leo was able to kick Raph off.

As they fought, May went to the now fat Tara. She was eight months. One month left. May sat beside her. "You ok?" May asked.

"Will Kane be ok, May?" Tara asked sadly. They had gotten a phone call. Kane had survived for eight months but he was slipping away. May looked at her sadly. "I know he will." She said. Tara didn't believe her but just nodded. Tara remembered all of those times that they had. She always was mean to him, jealous of his looks.

_Seems like it was yesterday_

_When I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were_

_But I walked away_

She regretted for all of the times that she was mean to him when he was nice to her. She knew that she could never understand how he felt through all of those times.

_If only I knew what I knew today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

May placed a hand on her crying cousin's shoulder. "It's going to me ok, Tara." May's words fell on def ears as Tara just cried harder.

_Forgive all of your mistakes_

_There's nothin' I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you_

Tara ran out and put her trench coat on with a leather hat. She was at the hospital at night. Tara snuck into the hospital room where Kane was. She went in and stood beside the teenaged boy was. He was on life support. Tara put her warm hand on his nearly ice cold one.

_But I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I hurt myself for hurting you_

His eyes moved and he opened them. His brown eyes looked at her. "Tara?" He asked. "It's ok David. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." She said in a gentle, soothing voice. Kane's real name was David. They called him Kane because he loved candy canes. Kane looked like someone in a boy band. He had jet black hair; He had chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. But now, His skin was really pale.

_Some days I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide_

_'Cause it's you I miss_

"I'm sorry Kane. I'm sorry for all I did." Tara sniffed. Kane gave a weak smile and reached up to her face with a shaky hand and whipped a tear from her face. "May told me about what happened." He laughed softly yet weakly.

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

Tara leaned down and hugged his waist. "I'm so sorry!" She cried in his stomach. His shaky hand took her hat off her head and rubbed her black hair. "It's not your fault…We were young." He soothed the sad turtle.

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothin' I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

Tara looked him in his eyes. "I was stupid." Tara muttered. "No. You weren't stupid." Kane said. Tara stood up. "You idiot! You're dieing and I'm to blame! If I had stuck around you more, you wouldn't have had that dumb asthma attack!" She cried. Tears fell from her eyes.

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

Kane's face became serious. "Tara…We knew that this day would come…If it didn't happen then, it would happen any other time." He said and his face became a weak goofy face. It made him look drunk. "I'd do anything to protect you Tara. You're my little cousin. Even if it means going through this." He said.

_And I hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I missed you since you went away_

_It's dangerous_

"But David. You're dieing." She sobbed. Kane gave her a grin. "I won't die." He pointed to her heart. "I'm in here…always." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_It's all out of line_

_To try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

Tara took the heart necklace from her neck and placed it in his hand. "Please be ok." She said and headed out the window.

_And I hurt myself for hurting you_

Before she jumped out, she heard him say. "I will." And he went silent except for his heavy breathing.


	12. Something's wrong with Tata!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I'm having trouble picturing my own made-up characters in my head. If anyone could make a picture of them and send them to me, that's be cool but no one has too. I'm a horrible artist. I hope you enjoyed this. (Grins) I thought that some parts in this was funny so I was laughing my head off…sort of…Just read and you'll find out what they are.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 12

Tara had Leo's eggs. He had laid three eggs. Don looked them over. Two were duds but one was not. May had trouble accepting it at first but got over it. It wasn't long before the others found out that Leo and May was a pair. They had been together for a while until Tara noticed how sick May began to look.

"C'mon. You can tell me. Your own cousin. What's wrong?" Tara pestered May. "For the millionth time, I don't know! That's why I'm going to Don." May said aggravated as she walked to Don's lab. Tara was stuck in the mix between worry and happiness. She was happy that she was able to see her cousin but she was worried for her other cousin.

Once inside Don's lab. Don had done some tests. He sighed. Tara guessed that he was tired of doing these. "What's the scoop, Doc?" May asked. She always called Don 'doc' no matter how many times he tried to stop her. So he eventually gave up.

"Well, you and Leo will be hearing from the stork." He said and washed his hands. May almost jumped for joy but that would've made her sick to her stomach. Tara looked and saw his face. "Don? Are you…lonely?" Tara asked and Don's body stiffened.

He nodded slowly. Tara felt sorry for him and hugged him from behind. May then left, feeling the tension. Don reacted to the hug by letting out soft sobs. He even sniffed every now and then. Tara didn't want her friend to feel sad so she thought of something, she knew Raph would disapprove.

"Don. Let me help you…Let me make you happy. Just for once." She said and turned him around. He was about to say something. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. One thing led to another and they awoke the next day, smiling. Tara was glad to make her friend happy. Even if it was just for the night.

OOOOOOOOOO

Rick's POV

I heard mom and Don last night. It was one thing I feared. I really hope mom wasn't doing what I think she was. She was…I just have to confront her once she comes out. When she did, I looked at her sadly. "Why did you do that to dad?" I asked sadly. I seemed to have caught her by surprise because mom jumped at the sound of my voice.

Her eyes looked at mine. "Because I just wanted to make Don happy for once." She said. Was that all? By the look in her eyes, it was the truth. I also had noticed how sad Don had been. I smiled. Mother smiled back, knowing that I understood.

I went into the dojo and began training with my sliver slasher. I call it that because I have no idea what to call it. It was like Donnie's Bo staff but had dagger like blades at each end of it. The color of it was black, to match my mask. A cry came to my ears. I rush to the sound of Tata. I pick him up. He was covered in throw up I put a hand on the crying baby's head. He has a huge fever.

I do what my instincts tell me to. I ran to Don. I barged in just as he was taking a pain killer. He started to choke on it. I pat his shell so hard that the pill popped out of his mouth and in his glass of water and dissolved. He nodded thanks and drank his water.

"Don. Tata's not making a sound." I said worriedly. I noticed that as soon as I rushed in, Tata kept on crying but no sound came from his mouth. Don's head quickly looked at Tata in my arms. He grabbed my little brother and literally, shoved me out the door and closed it.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Wise man say: Never cook when untrained. Leave it to the professionals." Mikey joked. Tina, who was in a high chair, gave a little laugh. Mikey and Tina were in the kitchen. Mikey was cooking some French toast for everyone. While he was waiting it to finish, he played around with Tina.

"And now…AHHHH!" He screamed as the pan caught on fire. He took a pot holder and used it to grabbed the handle that wasn't on fire and frantically looked around for something to put it out. Tina, meanwhile, was laughing her head off (NOT LITERALLY!) at the sight of Mikey.

Mikey then had found the sink that was full of cold water. He shoved the whole pan in there and the fire went out in a puff of steam. He sighed and sat in a chair by Tina's high chair after he turned off the stove.

"Yup…Defiantly a professional." Mikey said in a mumble. Tina giggled some more.


	13. Everything's not ok

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 13

Rick was tired. Tired of all that's happening. As he walked by the closet, he heard a muffled scream. He rushed and opened the door to find Tara tied up on a chair. "Mother!" He cried and quickly untied her.

She sighed. "Thanks Rick. I was tied in there all night." She said. That got Ricks attention. "But you were just with Don. How can you be in here all night?" He asked confused. Tara was puzzled. "With Don? Rick, I was tied in here all night. One second I'm going to bed, the next, I'm being tied up by someone." Tara said. "B-but you were with Donnie doing something I won't mention." He said

"Rick. Do you think that I'm cold hearted? I'd never do anything that would hurt Raph. How could you think of such a thing?!" She practically screamed. "But then you…how…I just saw you come out of his room! Oh my head hurts." He complained and held his head.

"I think we should have a chat with Donnie." Tara said and stood from the chair. "Can't." Rick said as Tara was about to head out the door. "Why?" She asked. "Tata…he's…" Rick said in a shaky voice.

Tara got the picture and ran to Don's room where he was helping Tata. She slammed open the door and rushed in. Don turned to see who it was. He was wearing a doctor mask. "What's wrong with my baby?!" She cried. "Tara, get out of here, Tata is sick and what he has is contagious." He said and kept pushing her out as she kept screaming "What's wrong with my baby, Don?!". When she was out, Don went back to helping Tata.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tata's POV

I feel so sick. I feel myself being carried. I can't tell who. My head hurts. I cry out but no sound comes from my mouth. That scares me. What is happening to me? I'm scared. I want daddy. I want mommy. Someone. I just need someone to be with me. My vision is blurred but I can see Uncle Don. He has a funny mask on his face.

Mommy bursts in yelling something I have no idea about. Uncle Don pushes her out. Once he is done giving me medicine, I was put in the crib that Tina was once in. When Uncle Don, Big brother and mommy leave, I see a figure that looks like mommy, hiding in the shadows. But it's not mommy. It looks like her. But it's not.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ok I'll admit it. That wasn't Tara with me. I…I made a clone of her two days ago. When no one was looking. She has Tara's memory, voice and looks. But not attitude. I am sorry. I didn't realize it was her until now." Don said and threw away his doctor mask.

"That clone tied me up in a closet, Don." Tara hissed at him. "How could you?" She said. "I was lonely. I made a clone so I didn't have to have you." He said. A few tears came from his eyes. Klunk and Rick just watched from a distance.

"Please forgive me." He said in a whisper. "I'm sorry Don. But it's going to take a long time to for you to regain my trust. I am really thankful that you helped Tata by the way." Tara said and walked away.

Klunk meowed. Rick pats Klunk's head. "Lonely hearts do weird stuff to ya'. Good thing that I'm in no hurry. Relationships are too complicated for me." Rick chuckled at the confused kitten. "What was wrong with Tata, Don? Did May know about the clone?" Rick asked innocently. Don's head snapped up.

"I don't know. He's really sick. All I know is how to cure him. And no she doesn't." Don said sadly. Rick patted his shell. "It's ok Don. Mum can't hold a grudge forever." Rick replied as he tried to cheer Don up. Don only gave him a soft sad smile. When they heard the door to the lair open. They saw Raph come in. They'd have to tell Raph about Tata.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I have no idea about what the sickness Tata has is called. I don't know how to cure it but I do know that it is real easy for babies to catch it. When they cry, no sound comes from their mouths and they burn up. That's all I know.


	14. Infant lost

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 14

Don's POV

That clone had dissolved. By my calculations, that was supposed to happen. I didn't have the proper equipment to make it permanent. I just wanted to se if it was all right. Tara ran away from the lair today. She seemed so stressed. Raph went after her but I don't know what happened. I had finally been able to get her trust back.

Tata's doing well. He's been getting better thanks to the formula I feed him with his milk. He doesn't throw up on me like he used too. He also doesn't pee on me like he did when he hatched. I never forgot that day.

May is just about to have Leo's kid. I just don't know if it'll be an egg. So many questions. So little time. Not much time to spare. All work and no play. We all have been busy bees. I don't know how to…Wait. Leo's egg is hatching!

OOOOOOOOOO

Everyone crowded around the egg. It cracked and cracked until it finally hatched. The baby had trouble getting out at first but it was finally able to wriggle out. Donnie picked it up. It was a normal baby turtle (for a mutant) It had Leo's light skin. It didn't make a sound. It didn't even open its eyes. No one could tell its gender either.

Everyone just stared at the infant. Leo's face was one of horror. He's never saw a baby mutant turtle like that.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Leo waited outside Don's lab. The door to the lab opened slowly and Donnie came out with a sad look on his face. "Leo…" He began.

By the look on Don's face, something wasn't right. "What is it Don?" He asked in a brotherly way. Don let tears come from his face. "I'm sorry Leo. The baby didn't survive the night." He said. Leo's eyes grew and he slowly sat on the floor. Tara stood beside him. Somehow she knew that the baby wouldn't last.

It wasn't long before the news had hit everyone in the lair. Leo would train more then usual. Rick would stay with the babies, as did Raph and Tara. Mikey would help with the babies and Donnie and May would try to find out what happened to the baby and Help everyone to calm down.

Leo was beating himself up mentally over the loss of the child. He believes that it was his fault. May would help him and stick beside him when he needed her. One day, Leo was beating the punching bag so hard that if it was a living being, its bones would have melted over the constant beating. May walked in.

"Leo. Stop hurting yourself over this. It's not your fault." May soothed and rubbed his shoulders and arms. "But it's my fault that it died." Leo protested but didn't struggle under May's massaging.

"No one could have predicted it. You have to learn to let go." She said. He turned to face her. "Like you did your brother? Even when he's still alive?" He said. May gasped and started to cry. Leo's face softened. "I…I didn't mean it May." He softened and hugged her close to him and she sobbed in his chest.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Open wide." Tara giggled as she tried to spoon feed Tata baby food. They had tried to feed him baby food for a while. They had a bit of luck when he ate it. Tata opened his mouth wide and let Tara put the spoon full of baby food. When she pulled the empty spoon out of his mouth, Tata spit it all over Rick's face.

Rick used a napkin and whipped his face off. Tata giggled at him. "I can't believe he just did that." Rick said shocked. Tara giggled some more. "He's just a baby, Rick. He'll grow out of it." She said and kept on feeding Tata.


	15. Good news and bad timing

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 15

Raph just watched his son from the safety of the lab's window. He wanted to be there and hold his son again.

"Sometimes the things that make us sad are the best things. Others are the things we fear the most but refuse to show it. Some are just facts in life that hide in the shadows of our mind and hurt the things we treasure most. Only you can tell what is or isn't right with the things you fear and the things you lived. Many are surrounded by things that make us who we are and are suffering a fate that clouds the mind in sadness and anger. True things that feel for themselves can hurt us. Some help us through life so people have a boost. If you feel the need to succeed, call upon those feelings and make them strength through thick and thin of the harbors of your mind and hope. Hope is what helps us stand through the hopelessness and the fear that surrounds a loved one or a hated one. Many things are true in life while others aren't. Choose the path that stands between you and your destiny and lead on others that have been lost and are stuck in their paths and help them see hope and happiness. Stand your ground for what's right and for what you believe in to be true. Only then, can you love and care for others more than yourself."

He heard a voice say. Raph turned his head around to see Rick holding an open book and was looking at it. "What was that?" Raph asked. Rick's head shot up and he held a face like he had just been doing something wrong. He sighed in relief and relaxed after realizing that it was just Raph.

"Sorry. I was just reading this poetry book…Umm…" Rick said and looked at the bottom of the wall. "Don't tell mum…ok? She…uh…Doesn't need to know." He said and blushed in embarrassment. "S'ok kid. I won't." Raph responded. Rick walked over and looked at what Raph was looking at.

"Watcha' Watching?" He asked his adopted father. "Tataron." He said and paused for a moment before cocking his head to Rick. "Do you think he'll get better?" He asked the curious turtle. Rick looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered with "Don said that he'd be ok thanks to that form—"He began but Raph cut him off. "But what do _you _think?" He asked again.

Rick pondered for a while. "I don't think…I know he will. I know the sickness is fatal but Tata will be fine." Rick said and turned his whole head to face Raph, grinning. "Just saying Tata gets me to think 'Tata for now.'" He said and laughed a little. Raph had to give a little chuckle at that.

"Well I have to go. C'ya later…Dad." Rick said and left. Raph went to watch Rick leave but found him nowhere in sight. Raph was shocked. Rick never called hum 'dad'. He'd just usually called him by his name. At times when Rick was mad, he'd call him butt head. Those days, Raph knew that Rick was biting back a cuss word.

Raph remembered the time when Rick did call him something that he will not mention, out of anger. Boy did Tara punish him. Not only did she make him hold soap in his mouth but she actually put him over her knee and spanked him. Now that was a funny sight for Raph. She _spanked _Rick. And in front of _everyone _too. But Rick didn't hate her. He knew that she was doing that out of love but his rump was sore for a week. Literally.

Raph turned and went back to watching Tata move about in his little crib that Donnie set up.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara held onto her cup of sweet tea with shaky hands. She didn't know why, but she was nervous for some reason. Every time May came in, Tara _had _to be there to help her. May looked as if she was ready to pop any second now. She went to drink her tea but before she could, she heard May cry out in pain. Quickly, Tara dropped the cup she was holding and it fell as it hit the hard floor.

She ran around the place until she found May, hunched up near the couch. Tara quickly went to find Donnie.

OOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't silent in Don's lab. Tata had been moved to Tara's room for the time being. Poor Don had to call April for help on this one. Casey even tagged along to keep Raph busy by wrestling and fighting. April, Don and May were in Don's lab. Everyone else was in the living room, waiting patiently. Except Leo. He paced around and personally, it made Tara so dizzy that she could throw up right there.

"Will you relax, Leo? You're making my head spin." Tara complained. And held Tina closer (A/N: You thought I forgot about her didn't you?) Tina was happily drinking her bottle of milk. She missed her big brother Tata. He had been held in that room for weeks. Weeks after Leo and May married.

Leo stopped pacing and faced Tara. "Sorry. I'm just…I can't stay in one place right now." He said. "And to think, Leo got practice on parenting by using Tina and Tata." Mikey muttered from behind a comic book he was reading. "Ouch!" He yelped as Raph whacked his head.

"You're an idiot, Mikey." Raph growled. "Be nice to Mikey, Grumpy." Tara said and held Tina closer. "Grumpy?" He asked. "Yeah. It's your nickname." Tara giggled. Raph gave an aggravated face. "Well, don't call me that." Was all he said. "But it loves you!" Tara said it in a funny way. Mikey chuckled from behind the comic but Leo stayed quiet. The sound of Tara's shell cell rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Hey Tara! Is May there?" _The voice asked. Tara recognized that voice.

"No. She's having her kid. What's wrong, R.J.?" She asked.

"_It's Kane. He survived and is being relived from the hospital! And guess what! He has no asthma!" _Rose shouted with glee.

"That's great! No it's more then great! It's so good that I don't know how to put it in words!" Tara gasped and nearly jumped out of her shell she was so happy.

"_Tell me about it. All they had to do was use a machine to suck all of the asthma out. It was the only way they could save him. He'll now live the rest of his days without asthma."_

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I have no idea if hospital doctors are able to do that but it would rock if they could! So people with asthma could walk around asthma free. Sadly I don't think they can in R/L but I wanted poor Kane to live, even if it took s few months in this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because we have a long way to go before this is over.


	16. Football Hocky and babies! Oh my

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Thank you for telling me that, that one machine doesn't exist, soaringphoenix86. But like I said…TYPED! Like I typed before, I didn't want Kane to die and I wanted his asthma to be gone. I also had no other idea on how to do that so I went and winged it. It would rock if that machine did exist though. You can't blame me for wishing and having an imagination . I'm glad that all you people are reading a beginner's story. I am a beginner. I want to say sorry if I have any errors in here and if it's confusing. The page that Rick read out loud was something I made up and wouldn't stop nagging me in the back of my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If I have anyone's personalities wrong in here, you need to send me a review and tell me. It would also be nice if you tell me how they're supposed to act. Yet again, I am a beginner and would like to know if I have made anything that may disturb you or you might think is stupid so I don't do it again in the future. Thank you for your time to read this. I really appreciate it.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 16

Tara's POV

May had had a healthy baby. It had Leo's blue eyes. It even looked like a miniature version of Leo. The baby was a boy and his head was fuzzy so we know that it will have hair. I suspect that his hair will be brown but I can't be sure. The baby had a shell but had five toes and three fingers. His skin was a light green like Leo's but it also had eye brows like May's.

"What's his name?" May asked weakly to Leo. He thought for a moment then said. "Let's name it together."

I left them alone before I could hear the baby's name and walked out the door. Tina protested by squirming in my arms. She wanted to see her little cousin. Isn't that cute? I cooed to her, which cheered her up real quick. I walked past Master Splinters old room. Ever since he died, we all felt a little empty. Tina never even got to see him. I go into my room and find a album on my night stand. There was a note on it.

_Dear Tara,_

_I have asked Klunk to place this album on the night stand when ever he could. I hope you can forgive me. You all must be so sat and lost without me there. But remember, I'm always watching you, my daughter. Just remember. I love you all, my children. I do hope that you all will try to get along._

_Love,_

_Splinter_

So he didn't forget us! I open the small album and see pictures of everyone. Even Splinter. I take it out and hug it close to me before I put it back in the book. Tina looks at the picture I put back, trying to figure out who that is.

"That was your grandfather." I coo to Tina. She looks at me, almost like she is list in thought. I laugh. She's just a baby. She's too little to think…right? Tata was put back in the lab to finish recovering. His sickness has gone away but he still has a fever. I hope he gets well soon. And when he does, I want to be the first one to hold him again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Casey's POV

"Hey Raph! Let's wrestle!" I say and wrestle Raph. He wrestles me and we end up rolling around the floor, knocking junk over. We finally stop and sit on the couch. I wipe some sweat off of my brow as I use the remote to turn on the tube. Raph and I started yelling about hokey. I heard Tara mutter 'Boys' as she leaves with little Tina. I can never get over the fact that Raph's a dad.

"Yo Cas." I heard Raph say. I turn my head and catch a football just in time as it flew at me. It was so close to hitting my face. I lower it and see Raph grinning and gesturing a challenge to me. "Oh yeah…" I smirk and put on my hokey mask, the tube was still on, and threw the foot ball and it hit's Mikey in the back of the head, causing him to throw his comic in the air and scream like a girl.

He turns around and sees Raph pick up the football, knowing that I was the one who threw it. "You can almost set your watch by this guy." I hear him say. "Yo, it's not like I meant to hit you or nothin' I was aiming for Raph's dome head." I say while grinning. Raph gave me a fake glare and threw the football into the air and I reach to grab it, only for it to go out of my hands and on top of the rug. Raph and I play glare at each other and both rush to get the football before the other does.

As I was just about to grab it, a green arm grabs it and picks it up, causing Raph and my head, to hit each other. I sat up after falling from the blow of Raph's skull and see Rick holding it. "Mind if I play?" He asks.

"Nope. Just more of a challenge." Raph said. I am still amazed by the height of Rick. But I don't say anything, Us three just spend the rest of the day, fighting over the football.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Lol. I couldn't resist putting that football part in this. I just thought it was so funny/cute. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Tata learns to walk

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues.

Chapter 17

Leo and May finally had chosen the perfect name for their baby boy. They named him Inu. It means 'dog' in Japanese. He was a little angel. He never gave anyone trouble unless feeding time or the time his diaper needed changing. And to think that he was just a few months younger than Tina but a year younger than Tata.

Tata had finally gotten better and everyone except Raph, were out patrolling. Raph was stuck with the three babies. "Tata may walk soon because he is growing faster than a normal baby." Raph mimicked Don. "Who the shell does he think he is?" Raph growled and read his book.

Tata watched his father read a book. He soon began to get bored. He watched as Raph would get up every once in a while.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tata's POV

As I crawl around the floor, I see daddy get up every once in a while. I'm bored. I'll try doing what he does. That way, I'll be better than that daddy's girl in her room. I stand up and grab onto the top of the playpen for balance. Daddy doesn't notice. He's just sitting there reading his book. Maybe if I try harder, I could stand. I try to keep my weight on my feet and I let go of the side. I did it! I'm standing! Not how did daddy move? I think for a while until I finally get it.

I put one foot in front of the other and do the same with my other leg. I continue it. I'm doing it! I'm walking. Daddy still doesn't notice! I laugh to get his attention and it works. He sees me and his mouth drops and his eyes widen.

I laugh some more. Soon, I lose my balance and fall, but daddy caught me. I knew he would. I look up to see the biggest smile on daddy that I ever saw. He's so proud of me. He picks me up and holds me.

The door opens and mommy comes in. Daddy runs to her with me in his arms. He starts talking really fast that I can't understand him. "Let's see." Mommy says and daddy puts me back on the floor. I do what I did before and walk to mommy. I'm still a bit wobbly but I'm working on it. Mommy squats down and holds her arms out to me.

I walk through them and up to mommy. She holds me up in the air and has a huge smile on her face. Who knew walking would be such a treat. I love it. I love all the attention I get from it.

OOOOOOOOOO

Tara's POV

I bring Tata close to me. I'm so proud of him. He's only one and yet he's walking. Don says it's because of our mutation. I don't care though. All I care is that my second oldest son has finally learned to walk. "When did you notice this?" I asked Raph. He's got the biggest grin on his face. "Just before you came in." He said. "Well am I lucky or am I lucky?" I asked and cooed to Tataron.

He laughs a little and reached out to me. I bring him so close that he's to my nose. He feels my nose for a while before letting out a yawn. I bring him to my plastron and rock him. He falls asleep. Just as he did, Inu starts crying. His cries were soon followed by Tina's cries. Raph sighed and went for Tina while I went for Inu, Tata still in my arms.

He wines in protest. The little attention hogger. I giggle silently at that. I forgot that Tata could walk and set him on Leo's bed so I can change Inu's diaper. Once I finish, I turn and see Tataron gone. Panicking, I run out and almost run into Raph, who was holding a sleeping Tata. I'm really glad that Raph had him.


	18. Inu's injury and loads of laughs!

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. soaringphoenix86, I wasn't mad that one time. I was actually laughing my butt off. Something came into my head as I was reading your review and I started laughing. Lol. I hope you people enjoy this one. I know I enjoyed making this chappie.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 18

Tara had found Leo on the roof of her old apartment, looking at the setting sun. She walked beside him and sat down. She looked at him to see his sad face. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tara asked. Leo seemed to almost jump out of the spot he was at before he calmed down and looked at her.

"Just thinking." He said and looked back at the sun. "About your first child?" Tara asked. Leo just nodded slowly, not taking his eyes away from the sun set. "Leo, There was nothing you could do. No one could've known that it would die over night. So stop beating yourself up over it and enjoy life with us…and May." Tara said.

When he didn't respond, Tara watched the sight with him. "Why?" He asked and May turned her head to see him looking at the roof with tears streaming from his closed eyes. "Why what?" She asked him. "Why did it have to die? It was so innocent. It didn't disserve that." He responded.

Tara didn't know how to answer. That was a good question. "Maybe it was Splinter's doing." She said and looked at the sky. He looked at the sky as it became dark and stars twinkled in the sky.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, keeping his eyes on the sky. "Maybe he didn't want Raph to suffer, knowing that I had a kid that wasn't his. Things happen. And there's nothing you can do about it. Maybe Splinter's doing us all a favor by watching over us and doing what he thinks in his best interests." Tara replied. Leo's head slowly faced her.

"So he's still helping us?" He asked. Tara nodded and felt Leo's lips on her cheek. She faced him. "Don't do this to Raph or May." Tara said and grinned. He smiled back. "Hey, we're family remember?" Was all he said and the two of them just sat in silence.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Tata. You under there?" Raph asked as he looked under the bed. He was bent down and held the side of the blanket up so he could look under. Yet again, Tata had snuck off on his own when Raph turned his back. He got up and when he was about to leave, May was at his doorway (A/N: Hey, That rhymed! Lol).

"What are you doing?" May asked. He walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Have you seen my son Tata? He snuck off…again." Raph asked. May shook her head. "No. Did you look under the bed?" She asked.

"The bed, the couch, the table, Mikey's room, Leo's room, Donnie's room and lab, Rick's room, Shell even Splinter's old room! I can't find Tataron anywhere." He sighed and sat on his bed. May walked into the room and sat on the desk chair.

"Look who I found." Rick said and came in, holding a sleeping Tata in his arms. Rick and May sighed in relief.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ok, Tina. Milky wilky time." Mikey soothed as he brought the giggling baby's bottle to her mouth. Inu was asleep in his stroller after he drank all of his milk. Inu was defiantly Leo's son. He rarely ever made a sound. Actually he didn't. Don had found out that Inu was blind and wouldn't make a sound due to being afraid of his lack of sight.

It was a birth defect that Inu was blind. May had hit her stomach a few times hard enough to disrupt his eye sight. But what he lacked in sight, he made up for in sound and feeling. It was rare for the sound though.

Tina giggled as Mikey made a funny face to her so she would open her mouth. When she did, Mikey softly put the bottle in her mouth and she drank. And she drank fast. Raph one time mistaken her for Mikey's kid even though he knew that Mikey had no kids.

Raph then came in while holding Tata and sat down beside Mikey onto the couch. May and Rick had come in later on and set up a chess game. Rick always won but let May win every once in a while by making a bad move on purpose. May quickly noticed them and played a right move.

It was Rick's nature to be a big ol' softy. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He'd only fight if need be. Rick smiled at his kids. Even Rick. All three were special to him, besides the rest of his family.


	19. The Dream

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Brand Day Blues

Chapter 19

Leo tossed and turned physically but mentally was a different place for him. May slept soundlessly beside him on the bed. Inu also slept soundlessly. He just laid there.

_Leo's Dream_

_Leo was in a meadow of flowers. It felt like a paradise. "Hello?" He called out. "Over here my son." A very familiar voise said behind him. Leo spun around to see Splinter, sitting on his knees. He patted a spot in front of him. Leo slowly sat down in front of him. He was a bit surprised to see the genderless child sitting right beside Splinter. It was a kid. Not a baby though. Leo didn't say anything to his and it didn't say anything to him._

_He then turned his attention to Master Splinter. "M-Master. We thought you were…" He began but stopped himself. "I am gone from the world. But not from your hearts. I have grave news for you, my son. I have already told Raphael and the others. When the children are teenagers, there will be an enemy so great that no one can defeat. I had to warn you, Leonardo. For your safety." The old rat said as the news had been told. Splinter put a paw on the child's head. Leo then noticed that it wore a blue bandana like his._

_Leo still kept quiet and thought about what his master had said. He didn't even know if this was real or not. He was about to ask but he found himself in a black void and someone shaking him._

_End Leo's Dream_

Leo's eyes opened to see May holding Inu in her arms. "Good morning, Leo. It's so good of you to join us." She joked. He looked at her and at Inu. He remembered what happened before Inu was born.

_Flashback_

_May had grabbed her plate from the table. But as she did, the table fell on it's side due to her big belly knocking it over and the plates that rested on the table, fell off and shattered on the floor._

"_Oh no." She whispered and set the plate on the counter. May then went to the broom closet and took out a broom and a dust pan. She walked over to the broken glass and was about to bend down to clean them up but Leo had seen her as he walked in._

_He ran over to her. "Let me do that for you." He offered and took the broom and the dust pan. May looked disappointed for a moment but left just as he started to clean up. As she was walking out the door and to the living room, she ran into someone and fell back._

"_Watch where yer' going." The gruff voise growled. "Oh May. Sorry. I didn't know it was you." The voise softened. May looked up to see Raph with his hand to her. She accepted and he lifted her on her feet with ease. "It's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either." She said and walked passed him_

_End Flashback_

Of course the two hits were strong enough for Inu to lose his sight but everything else of him was ok. A foul stench filled the room and Inu let out soft whimpers. "I'll be back. Inu needs a change." May said and took the whimpering child to the bathroom.

Leo looked at his clock. 1:00 P.M. He stood up and walked out the room after he made his bed. He went to the kitchen and got himself some warm tea. He was really cold. Yet, He couldn't stop thinking about the child's blank, unreadable expression. It haunted him. Then there was Splinter's words that repeated themselves in his head.

'_A new threat, eh? Well we'll be ready for them.' _Leo thought and set his now empty cup on the table.


End file.
